


凌晨三点是这里最冷的时候

by Mosaik



Series: 故事的一百零八种写法 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosaik/pseuds/Mosaik
Summary: 捉奸在床，流血和暴力表现
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 故事的一百零八种写法 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924057





	凌晨三点是这里最冷的时候

**Author's Note:**

> 捉奸在床，流血和暴力表现

你听见他在门廊外的声音，那声响使你想象他踩着高跟鞋东倒西歪的样子。他想必被胡乱灌了许多酒，多到像他这么个跟俄国人一样海量的人也不禁飘飘然，管不住的嘴发出些不成调音节。你仔细听了几秒，哑然失笑，这首流行歌你们几天前在收音机里听到，那时他说它在强奸他的耳朵。

外面非常冷。房间里并没有他那件艳丽的毛茸茸的披肩，现在它一定裹在他身上。你曾委婉地评价它华而不实，并不能完全发挥御寒的功用，被他嗤之以鼻，现在他该知道谁才是对的那个。门口安静下来，你想门把手冰冷的金属使人打哆嗦，使他一团浆糊的脑子从纵欲和享乐中回想起自己的处境。你在黑暗中无声地站起来，房间里并不比外面温暖。房间门后有一盘指头粗麻绳，就在你的手边，是几个月前从楼下老板进货时扔下的。你们谁也没想出它的用处，它便一直挂在那里，今天总算要派上用场。

门无声地开了。他安静而谨慎地移动，你能想象他脚底的丝袜在地面摩擦，高跟鞋在小指头上轻轻摇晃。他目光逡巡，朝房间里一堆摊开的被褥轻轻松了一口气。他想那是你空无一人的床，而你还在办公室操劳，他仍可以像上次上上次那样第二天清晨穿着睡衣懒洋洋地为你开门，假装守了一夜你那半空荡荡的位置。而你对他深夜的行径一清二楚。他脸朝下扑进床里，仍旧没有发现你在黑暗中静静盯着他。这不能怪他，他确实是个熟练的窃贼，你们只是太熟悉，太熟悉了。

你几乎毫不费力地从背后把他摁住，骑在他的大腿上。他条件反射地剧烈挣扎，高跟鞋胡乱抽打在你的手臂和脸颊。真疼啊，鞋跟在你漂亮的蓝眼睛下面划了一道口子，你差点就要失去它了。我操，我操你妈，他在床单里尖声叫骂，力气大得要把你掀下来，让你不得不用全身力气摁住他漂亮的金发脑袋，你感到热流从脸颊淌到下巴，滴在他脸上和你青筋暴起的手背上。就是在这时候他认出了你，像是被吓得一时间呆住，你趁机把他毛茸茸的艳丽披肩剥下，用麻绳细致地捆他。维特... 维特！他又开始挣扎，你充耳不闻，直到他的手肘到手腕牢牢捆在一起。这时你才想到开灯，他喘着粗气在你们的被子里蠕动，脸上是乱七八糟的头发，他的口水，他花了的妆，还有你的血。他盯着你，你低头，果然发现血淌进了衣领。好了，明天要洗的东西又多了一样，而他大概率是不会有力气进行家务劳动的。你想起一个相似的夜晚，那个你杀人的夜里也差不多是这样凌乱的光景，就连事后的懊恼也似曾相识。但你决计不会杀他，哪怕他像块鱼肉一般横在你面前，你也决计不会杀他。

他十分清楚自己的处境，安分下来开始口齿模糊地向你求饶，说一些惯常的甜蜜蜜的撒娇话。通常这时候你便开始无奈地纵容他，而你听着确实也像是很受用，一边揽住他的肚腹将他提起，让他屁股朝天跪在床上。他顺从地乖乖撅起屁股，现在他确实是一块任你宰割的鱼肉了。那条漂亮披肩下面是一条缀满蕾丝的绑带长裙，挣扎中被扯下来，领口一圈硬纱恰好卡在乳头下面，他脸朝下陷在床里，乳头又痛又痒，只能小范围地扭动肩膀来磨蹭。来呀，维特小亲亲。他胡乱摇摆起来，而你没过多久就发现了这个小把戏，于是在红肿的乳头上拧了一把。他弹了一下，被你一把按住脊背，说：跪好。

你冷冰冰的语气让他意识到甜言蜜语在今夜并不会发挥效用。在床上说好话是他的本能，就像婊子在床上能演出千回百转，会做一些夜晚跟男人寻欢作乐又在清晨假装无事发生的婊子事。但你还是仔细把他的裙摆往上推折，露出白花花的一段腰和那个被深色丝袜包裹的圆屁股，手段之轻柔让他一时半会捉摸不透你的情绪。这更接近一种仪式，像他讨好男人一样是一种本能，使你即使在被逼得走投无路时仍能执行你的杀人计划，虽然并非滴水不漏但足够让你活下来在这个夜晚剥开他，操死他。而丝袜下面什么都没穿，后穴处漏出一圈水痕。他的阴茎在摩擦乳头时早已半勃起来，你隔着丝袜搓揉，用网面刮擦他敏感的龟头，手劲很重，他疼得乱动，又不敢挣扎，只好屈张着手指小声求饶，阴茎却在你手心彻底硬起来。他的丝袜被趁机剥到屁股下面，露出还红着的软熟的穴口。他像是刚想起来自己做的那些除了跟人喝酒以外的事情，身体紧绷起来，梗着脖子偷偷看你。那个红彤彤的穴不受控制地一张一合，挤出些别人的精液，这让你怒火中烧，眼下的伤口又开始抽痛。你胡乱抹了几把，满手的血涂在他白花花的半边屁股上，然后中指捅进那个高热的软穴里。他立刻配合地呻吟起来，用后面讨好你的手指。你指奸了一阵，又抠出一股精液，而他甜腻地喘得仿佛马上就要魂飞天外。其实你早就硬得不行，但仍然清楚这不过是他做婊子的把戏，于是很有耐心地陪他演。他见你对他的卖弄并不表态，越发大胆起来，屁股食髓知味地吃着你的手指，软绵绵地几乎要瘫下来。你笑了一下，冷不防掴他一掌，他喉咙里的溢出的呻吟立刻变成一道哀叫。你抢在他反应过来之前继续施暴，他双腿乱蹬尖叫着说亲爱的我错了，我错了再也不敢了！你别住他的大腿，一下接一下扇在同一个位置，因你直想用鞭子抽打他而下手毫不留情，不遗余力。他疼得尖声咒骂，对象从你到你不知散落何方的先人遗骨。你这穷鬼，猪猡，变态杀人狂，婊子养的，假惺惺的守寡婊子妈，没爹的野种，贱货。你脑子里血液轰轰直响，暂时失去了手掌的知觉。他瘫在床上抽噎，后穴仍紧紧绞着你的手指，你低头看他肿成两瓣血糊糊桃子般的屁股，那些都是你的血。你把他捞起来，对着自己的阴茎捅进去，说出今天第二句话：我妈不是婊子，你才是。

你开始又快又重地操他，扯着他的金发强迫他仰起头。他被操得呃呃地说不出话，几近窒息，只在你撞击和搓揉他的时候因疼痛而挣扎，后面一下下吸得你头皮发紧。但你对他十分熟悉，记得他身体每一处褶皱，清楚疼痛能让这个小荡妇迅速兴奋。方才在你的暴行中他已经射过一次，现下又要硬起来。他身上那条长裙绞成一团，像一团滑稽的女式内衣，你耐心地一边操他一边把那些繁复的绑带拆开，像拆礼物一样把他剥得精光。他被你翻过来，双腿大敞，陷在一滩乱七八糟的被褥和体液里，而你甚至可称得上衣衫整齐，而且基本上十分镇定。他抽抽嗒嗒地用那种害怕又委屈的眼光看你，因他深谙你的暴虐，陪你一齐经历你杀人的那个夜晚，如你手里有刀就可以把他像切鱼一样剖开。但他同时清楚无论他多么荒唐淫乱你也决计不会杀他，所以仍然赤条条地双腿大敞，仍向你发出些撒娇般的呜咽。

如他所愿，你俯身去吻他花妆的嘴唇，下面轻轻地捅他。他眯着眼睛慢慢喘起来，在你嘴唇贴过来的时候用力咬你，舔舐你脸上的血迹和伤口。而你说：我原谅你。你嘶嘶地说：我原谅你。

fin.


End file.
